A rocker switch provides a discrete, low-profile switch for use in many differing applications. In an off position, a switch prevents any flow of electricity, or the transmission of an electric signal. When the switch is activated or closed, electricity is allowed to flow. Rocker switches have many applications; common applications include light switches, general power switches, and switches in circuit breakers. They are especially useful where low profile designs are needed.
During operation of a rocker switch, any activation, or deactivation of the switch, by moving the rocker, causes a mechanical movement inside of the housing. When the user activates the switch, the portion of the switch (the rocker) that is outside of the housing is moved. The rocker is connected to a pin, which causes a subsequent movement inside of the housing, either completing or disconnecting a circuit (activating or deactivating the switch).
As rocker switches are designed to pivot about a pivot point where activation of the switch typically is accomplished by pressing downward on one side of the rocker, the overall movement of the rocker does not have to be large. Add to this that the rocker is typically maintained mostly within the housing of the switch, it can become difficult to determine the current position of the rocker. This problem can be further aggravated when the rocker switch is installed in low light environments.
Still another problem to deal with is the use of a rocker switch in a damp environment. One of the methods used by manufacturers to waterproof switches in wet or damp environments, is to set the moving elements almost entirely within the switch housing and overlay a waterproof material over the surface of the switch. This design, however, makes it even more difficult to quickly and accurately determine the position of the switch solely by visual means.
What is desired, therefore, is a rocker switch and mechanism that addresses the above-listed limitations of prior designs and is safe for use in damp and/or wet locations.